


Pride

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Pride Parade, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Juuse and Pekka go to a Gay Pride Parade together.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> As Pride Month winds down, I felt the urge to write these two attending a Gay Pride Parade. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Juuse looks around the crowded downtown Nashville area with a wide smile on his face. All around him are people wearing brightly colored clothes or accessories, waving rainbow flags as they make their way down the street, singing, and cheering. 

A woman wearing a rainbow-colored Wonder Woman costume stops him so she can place a flower crown on his head. "Thank you," he tells her. She winks and dances away so she can give another parade-goer a crown.

"You're too damn cute."

Juuse turns and looks over at Pekka who is grinning at him. He adjusts the crown on his head as they continue making their way through the crowd. 

"You're just jealous you didn't get one," he teases. Pekka nods and pretends to pout. 

"Yes. Why didn't I get one?"

"Probably because she couldn't reach your head. You're like a giraffe."

Pekka gasps and looks down at Juuse with mock hurt. "Hey! I'm not that much taller than you are!" 

Juuse grins and playfully swats Pekka's ass. "Don't worry, Daddy. You're just the right size for me." Pekka chuckles and wraps his arm around Juuse's waist, pulling him closer so he can kiss the top of his head. They follow a group of drag queens wearing brightly colored dresses covered in sequins and feathers and a couple who have a rainbow flag wrapped around them, all of them singing and whooping excitedly. 

The two of them are able to make it quite a distance before someone recognizes them and asks for a picture. After that, a continuous stream of fans come up to say hi and take pictures. A couple of them even ask when they're going to get married which makes Juuse blush and Pekka turn coy. They were together for nearly a year before they openly come out as a couple. While there were some people who insulted them and declared they should be replaced, a good amount of the fanbase, as well as their teammates and the coaching staff, were extremely supportive of their relationship. 

Slipping his hand into Pekka's, they follow the crowd, taking in the excitement and joy around them. Even though it's hot and humid and he's been pushed and accidentally stepped on more times than he can count, Juuse can't stop smiling. Today was definitely one he'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
